


All I want

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis nie rozmawiają ze sobą od trzech lat. Dzięki kapeluszowi pełnego imion, chłopacy zostają zmuszeni do odnowienia znajomości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

Harry ziewnął stojąc przed swoją szafką i pomyślał, że żadna istota ludzka nie powinna być na nogach o tak wczesnej godzinie. Codziennie musiał przypominać sobie, że do zakończenia roku szkolnego pozostało już bardzo niewiele czasu i potem będzie miał wolne przez całe trzy miesiące. Nie chodzi o to, że Harry był złym uczniem, na jego świadectwie zazwyczaj znajdowały się same piątki i szóstki. On po prostu życzyłby sobie, żeby szkoła zaczynała się o rozsądnej godzinie, na przykład po południu.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry! – powiedział Liam, brzmiąc nieco zbyt radośnie. Liam był najlepszym przyjacielem bruneta. Ich pierwsza rozmowa miała miejsce trzy lata temu, kiedy Liam pozwolił Harry’emu przepisać swoje zadanie domowe z matematyki tuż przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Liam był świetnym przyjacielem, zazwyczaj powstrzymywał Harry’ego przed podjęciem głupich decyzji. Co Harry robił bardzo często.

\- Jak to jest możliwe, że jesteś taki pełen energii każdego dnia? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając z szafki zeszyt od historii i lekko trzaskając drzwiczkami.

\- Po pierwsze, nie gram w gry wideo przez całą noc jak zmęczona zrzęda stojąca przede mną – odparł Liam. – Chodźmy na historię, zanim pani Wilson ukarze nas za kolejne spóźnienie.

\--

Harry i Liam zajęli swoje miejsca na środku klasy. Liam twierdził, że to było najlepsze miejsce do siedzenia. Nie jesteś na przodzie, więc nie jesteś odpytywany przez cały czas i nie jesteś na końcu, więc nie wyglądasz jak próżniak.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie przepadał za lekcjami historii. Nie miał nic przeciwko surowej nauczycielce, ani samemu przedmiotowi. Historia była jedyną lekcją, którą miał wspólnie z grupą chłopaków należących do drużyny piłkarskiej. Mimo że Harry był wielkim fanem piłki nożnej, gardził szkolnym teamem. Oni wszyscy byli bandą nadętych dupków, którzy zachowywali się, jakby szkoła należała do nich. Zwłaszcza kapitan, Louis Tomlinson, którym Harry gardził najbardziej. Jednakże Harry nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć.

W momencie gdy wybiła godzina siódma trzydzieści, pani Wilson wstała ze swojego miejsca i była w pełni gotowa, żeby rozpocząć lekcje.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim. Jak doskonale wiecie, koniec roku szkolnego jest już za dwa miesiące – krzyknęła pani Wilson w stronę klasy i usłyszała kilka okrzyków radości. – To oznacza, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, żebyście zaczęli swój wielki końcowy projekt, który będzie miał spory wpływ na waszą ocenę.

Cała klasa jęknęła.

\- Tak, wiem, że jesteście tym bardzo podekscytowani. Aby wam to ułatwić, pozwolę wam pracować w parach.

Harry odwrócił się do Liama, by przybić z nim piątkę. Przynajmniej będzie mógł pracować nad tym okropnym projektem razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Ach, Liam, Harry, nie do końca. Będziecie losować imię swojego partnera z kapelusza – powiedziała pani Wilson i wyciągnęła czarny kapelusz spod biurka, podczas gdy Liam i Harry opuścili swoje ręce. – Kto chce być pierwszy?

Pierwszy był Niall Horan, napastnik szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej. Okej, Harry powiedział, że gardzi nimi wszystkimi, ale gdyby musiał wybrać osobę, której nienawidzi najmniej, to byłby Niall. Niall jest blondynem, który przeprowadził się z Irlandii kilka lat wcześniej. Był najmilszym chłopakiem w szkole i wszyscy nauczyciele go uwielbiali.

Blondyn włożył rękę do kapelusza i wyciągnął małą, białą kartkę papieru. – Zayn Malik!

Zayn podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Nialla, zanim z powrotem położył ją na swoich ramionach. Zayn był spokojnym chłopakiem, który był niesamowitym artystą. Harry rozmawiał z nim na kilku imprezach i wydawał się być miłym facetem.

Następny był Liam. Wylosował on dziewczynę o imieniu Kathryn, w której podkochiwał się już od dłuższego czasu i było widać, że ona również coś do niego czuje.

Kiedy przyszła kolej Harry’ego, szybko wyciągnął kartkę z kapelusza. Szczerze mówiąc, brunet miał kompletnie gdzieś, kto będzie jego partnerem. Dopóki nie przeczytał imienia znajdującego się na karteczce i natychmiast spróbował włożyć ją z powrotem do kapelusza, nim pani Wilson ją złapała.

\- Louis Tomlinson – wyczytała. – Będziesz partnerem Harry’ego Stylesa. Okej, kto chce wybierać jako następny?

Cholera.

\--

Harry był pierwszą osobą, która opuściła klasę wraz z zakończeniem lekcji. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zostać w pomieszczeniu i rozmawiać ze swoim partnerem, tak jak zasugerowała nauczycielka. Rozmowa z Louisem o spędzeniu najbliższych dwóch miesięcy razem może poczekać do jutra. Harry po prostu chciał dostać się do sali gimnastycznej.

Jednakże nie udało mu się uciec.

\- Harry! – Brunet usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

Chłopak postanowił się zatrzymać, ponieważ wiedział, że Louis był znacznie szybszy od niego.

\- Harry, hej - powiedział niebieskooki, opalony chłopak stojący przed nim. – Tak szybko stamtąd wyszedłeś. Musimy omówić nasz projekt.

\- Och, tak, racja. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Oto, co zrobimy. Ja napiszę esej, a ty możesz zrobić prezentację. W ten sposób nie musimy się spotykać.

\- Och, nie chcesz ze mną pracować. Cóż, Harry. Trzeba przyznać, że to ty wylosowałeś moje imię z kapelusza, więc to technicznie twoja wina – zażartował Louis. – I nie zwracałaś uwagi na to, co mówiła pani Wilson? Nad wszystkim musimy pracować razem. Nie mogę ryzykować oblania tego zadania, jeśli chcę starać się o przyznanie stypendium sportowego.

\- Cokolwiek – odpowiedział Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon. – Podaj mi swój numer.

\- Cały czas mam ten sam. – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Cóż, wykasowałem go dawno temu – powiedział Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

Po wymianie numerów i umówieniu się na piątkowe popołudnie, chłopcy poszli własnymi drogami.

Harry siedział w stołówce z dwójką swoich przyjaciół, Mattem i Zachem, kiedy przyszedł Liam i usiadł obok niego przy okrągłym stole.

\- Stary, ale miałeś szczęście dzisiaj rano – powiedział Liam, wyciągając swoją kanapkę ze swojej torby z lunchem. – To była wasza pierwsza rozmowa od dwóch lat, prawda?

\- Od trzech – poprawił go Harry.

\- Mniejsza z tym, powiedział coś na temat, no wiesz… tego? – zapytał Liam, przybierając swój słynny zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

Harry pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu. Właściwie to Louis zachowywał się jakby między nimi nie wydarzyło się nic złego. Co było naprawdę nieco irytujące.

\- Co się w ogóle między wami wydarzyło, Styles? Kiedyś byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – zapytał Zach. Harry nie odpowiedział, Zach był całkiem dobrym przyjacielem, ale nie tak dobrym jak Liam. To była historia, którą mógł opowiedzieć tylko swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. On po prostu jest dupkiem – powiedział Liam. – Moim partnerem została Kathryn. Czyż to nie jest świetne? – Harry był wdzięczny Liamowi za zmianę tematu rozmowy.

\- Kiedy w końcu zrobisz jakiś krok, Liam? Flirtujecie ze sobą od wieków i tylko się całowaliście. To do ciebie niepodobne – zapytał Harry. Liam zakochiwał się w rekordowym tempie, spotykają się przez kilka miesięcy, a następnie zrywają, zostawiając Liama ze złamanym sercem.

\- Czekam na odpowiedni czas – odpowiedział Liam. – Naprawdę bardzo ją lubię i tym razem chcę zrobić to we właściwy sposób.

\- Ach, jak słodko – dokuczył Harry. Liam rzucił w niego frytką.

\--

Ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, piątek nadszedł całkiem szybko. Uzgodnili przez wiadomości, że spotkają się w bibliotece po lekcjach. Po dzwonku kończącym zajęcia z muzyki, Harry szedł powoli w stronę umówionego miejsca. Brunet był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył Louisa siedzącego przy stoliku w kącie biblioteki. Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy Louis zaczął być tak punktualny.

Louis spojrzał znad swojego telefonu i uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, jesteś gotowy, żeby rozpocząć nasz super fajny projekt o… Juliuszu Cezarze. Co za zabawa – powiedział Louis, patrząc na kartkę z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą – powiedział Harry, siadając naprzeciwko Louisa i wyciągnął swoje książki oraz napój bananowy.

\- Nadal to pijesz? – zapytał szatyn, wyglądając na rozbawionego. – One smakują jak gówno, stary.

Harry przewrócił oczami i otworzył swój podręcznik na odpowiedniej stronie. – Może zamiast krytykować moje wybory co do napojów, po prostu zaczniemy nasz projekt.

\- Harry – powiedział Louis.

\- Co – odpowiedział Harry, nawet nie patrząc na drugiego chłopaka.

\- Jeśli chcemy dobrze wykonać ten projekt – zaczął Louis – musisz przestać zachowywać się, jakby spędzanie czasu w moim towarzystwie było najgorszą rzeczą w twoim życiu, i musimy ze sobą rozmawiać.

\- Ale tak jest – powiedział Harry i spojrzał w górę, żeby zobaczyć Louisa marszczącego brwi przez krótką chwilę.

\- Posłuchaj, biblioteka zostanie zamknięta za piętnaście minut, więc chodźmy do mnie i tam popracujemy nad projektem – zasugerował Louis. Harry nie był w domu Tomlinsona od bardzo długiego czasu. Powrót w tamto miejsce po całych trzech latach byłby dziwny, ale gdzie indziej mogliby rozpocząć ten głupi projekt.

\--

Dom Louisa wyglądał tak jak Harry go zapamiętał, może był trochę bardziej zaniedbany, ale ogólnie był taki sam. Louis wpuścił Harry’ego do środka i brunet natychmiast został przywitany przez młodszą siostrę szatyna, która stała na dole schodów.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Harry – powiedziała Lottie, gdy jej brat poprosił drugiego chłopaka o ściągnięcie butów.

\- Uch, cześć Lottie – odpowiedział Harry. Dziewczyna urosła odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni. Kiedyś była niską, pulchną małą dziewczynką, a teraz była szczupłą, ładną nastolatką.

\- Znowu się przyjaźnicie? Długo wam to zajęło – zapytała, patrząc pomiędzy nimi.

\- Idziemy na górę, by popracować nad projektem – powiedział Louis, ignorując jej pytanie. – Nie przeszkadzaj nam.

Kiedy znaleźli się już w pokoju Louisa, szatyn opadł na łóżko, podczas gdy Harry rozglądał się dookoła stojąc przy wejściu. Ściany nadal były pomalowane na niebiesko, nadal znajdowała się tam szafka ze złamaną rączką, a także drewniana ramka na zdjęcie. Jednakże zamiast zdjęcia Harry’ego i Louisa z dziewiątych urodzin tego pierwszego, w ramce było zdjęcie szatyna wraz ze szkolną drużyną piłkarską.

Harry nadal stał przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc, gdzie powinien usiąść. Kiedyś zawsze siedzieli na łóżku blisko siebie, może nawet zbyt blisko.

\- Zamierzasz stamtąd pracować? Chodź tutaj – powiedział Louis, zostawiając wolne miejsce dla bruneta.

Gdyby ktoś tydzień temu powiedział Harry’emu, że będzie w sypialni Louisa Tomlinsona, siedząc obok niego na łóżku, Harry zaśmiałby się, a potem najprawdopodobniej popchnąłby tę osobę.

\- Pamiętasz nasze nocowania w tym pokoju? Oglądaliśmy _Zwariowane melodie_ przez całą noc – powiedział Louis i zaczął się wiercić, próbując usadowić się wygodnie. Ostatecznie znalazł komfortowe miejsce znacznie bliżej bruneta.

\- Tak, pamiętam – odpowiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis o tym wspomniał. Nic z tego nie miało już znaczenia, ale Harry poczuł smutne ciepło wewnątrz siebie, kiedy o tym pomyślał. – Twoja mama krzyczała na nas następnego dnia, ponieważ spaliśmy do południa.

\- O rany, a pamiętasz tę przerwę świąteczną, kiedy próbowaliśmy zrobić ciasteczka? Twój dom prawie poszedł z dymem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry zachichotał na wspomnienie swojej mamy, która nakrzyczała na nich, gdy dym wypełnił kuchnię. – Tęsknię za tym. Brakuje mi spotkań z tobą.

Wyraz twarzy Louisa zmiękł, kiedy to powiedział. Wyglądał szczerze. Jego piękne niebieskie oczy wyglądały smutno i Harry nadal miał wrażenie, że mógłby patrzeć w nie przez cały dzień. Co było straszne, ponieważ nie powinien już nic czuć.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć projekt – powiedział Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi na chwilę.

\- Racja – powiedział niebieskooki chłopak, włączając swojego laptopa. – Co wiemy o Juliuszu Cezarze?

Uczyli się przez około półtorej godziny. Mimo że Louis bardzo często zmieniał temat opowiadając kawały o głupich rzeczach jak włosy Cezara, udało im się wykonać całkiem niezłą robotę, zanim mama Louisa weszła do pokoju.

\- Harry kochanie! – powiedziała Jay z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Kiedy Lottie powiedziała mi, że tutaj jesteś, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Louis, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Harry do nas przyjdzie. Zrobiłabym kanapki.

\- My, uch, nie wiedzieliśmy, mamo. Pracujemy razem nad szkolnym projektem, to wszystko – odpowiedział Louis.

\- Ach, cóż. Harry, kochanie, jak się masz?

\- Dobrze, proszę pani. A co u pani? – Harry zawsze lubił rozmawiać z mamą Louisa, kobieta zawsze była bardzo miła dla niego.

\- Och, u mnie wszystko w porządku – powiedziała Jay. Harry miał wrażenie, że usłyszał prychnięcie Louisa. – Wiesz co? Powinieneś zostać na obiedzie, żebyśmy mogli nadrobić zaległości, Harry.

\- Och, nie chcę przeszkadzać. – Ostatnią rzeczką, którą Harry chciał, był obiad z rodziną Louisa.

\- Tak, mamo. On pewnie ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – wtrącił się Louis. To nie była prawda, chyba że pójście do domu i oglądanie filmów do późna było ważne.

\- Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś został. Zrobiłam lasagne i przed chwilą wyciągnęłam ją z piekarnika – nalegała Jay. Byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby Harry odmówił.

\- Pewnie, tylko wyślę wiadomość mojej mamie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Jay.

\- Świetnie! Obiad będzie gotowy za dziesięć minut! – zawołała Jay i wyszła z pokoju. Harry odwrócił się do Louisa, który powiedział bezgłośne ‘przepraszam’ z sympatią wymalowaną na twarzy.

| x |

\- Dlaczego tak dawno u nas nie byłeś, Harry? – zapytała Daisy, grzebiąc widelcem w jedzeniu.

\- Tak, Harry. Tęsknię za twoimi lokami. Plus, Louis był bardzo smutny, kiedy przestałeś przychodzić. – Phoebe zmarszczyła brwi, a twarz Louisa pokryła się głębokim odcieniem czerwieni.

\- Cóż, byłem bardzo zajęty treningami, a Harry był bardzo zajęty… - przerwał Louis, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co Harry robił przez ostatnie trzy lata.

\- Szkoła zajmuje sporo czasu – dodał brunet, a Louis skinął głową. Harry po prostu chciał pójść do domu i ignorować Louisa przez resztę swojego życia. Tak jak Louis ignorował Harry’ego przez ostatnie trzy lata.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że wasza dwójka znów się widuje – wtrąciła się Jay. – Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie było dnia, żebyście nie spowodowali jakiś kłopotów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. On i Louis poznali się, kiedy mieli po sześć lat. Harry kopał piłkę w parku, kiedy nieznacznie wyższy chłopak z jasnymi niebieskimi oczami podszedł do niego i oświadczył, że był najlepszym piłkarzem na świecie. Harry powiedział, że mu nie wierzy, więc oczywiście musieli to sprawdzić w meczu jeden na jednego. W połowie gry, Louis przez przypadek kopnął w goleń Harry’ego zamiast w piłkę. Kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, Louis przytulił młodszego chłopaka i powiedział mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Od tamtej chwili, chłopcy wydawali się być nierozłączni.

Przez resztę obiadu, Jay rozmawiała z dwoma starszymi dziewczynami o ich dniu, podczas gdy Phoebe i Daisy zadawały pytania Harry’emy i bawiły się jego włosami. Louis milczał przez większość czasu. Harry przyłapał go kilka razy na gapieniu się, a kiedy indziej wydawał się być mocno pogrążony w myślach. Harry dobrze się bawił u Tomlinsonów. Głośność była miłą odmianą od jego spokojnego domu.

Harry pożegnał się z Jay oraz bliźniaczkami i wyszedł na ganek pokryty liśćmi, żeby pójść do domu. Nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Harry, zaczekaj – powiedział Louis, również wychodząc na werandę i zamykając za dobą drzwi. – Przepraszam za to. Powinienem był się upierać, żebyś po prostu poszedł do domu.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział słabo Harry. Próbował strząsnąć dłoń Louisa i odwrócić się, ale uścisk drugiego chłopaka tylko się zacieśnił. – Louis, jestem zmęczony.

\- Ja również – zaczął szatyn – przepraszam za wszystko. Gdybym mógł to wszystko cofnąć, zrobiłbym to w mgnieniu oka. Tęsknię za tobą.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry. W końcu uwolnił swoje ramię od uścisku Louisa i ruszył w stronę domu.

\--

_Siedzieli w pokoju Harry’ego, jak przez większość nocy. Ich boki dotykały się, kiedy dyskutowali o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym i o tym jak Louis próbował dostać się do drużyny piłkarskiej. Louis martwił się, że mu się nie uda. Harry wiedział, że da radę. Brunet obiecał również, że będzie dopingował Louisa na każdym meczu._

_\- Moja osobista cheerleaderka – zaśmiał się Louis, a Harry mógł poczuć to przez całe swoje ciało. Uwielbiał śmiech szatyna, był on miękki oraz słodki i Louis śmiał się tak tylko w towarzystwie Harry’ego._

_\- Pompony i te sprawy – zażartował Harry._

_\- Słyszałem, że starszaki mocno znęcają się nad nowymi dzieciakami – powiedział Louis, lekko marszcząc brwi._

_\- Hej, to tylko plotka, żeby przestraszyć nowych uczniów, nie przejmuj się tym. – Harry kochał nocne rozmowy z Louisem. Widział wtedy tę wrażliwszą stronę szatyna, w przeciwieństwie do jego zwykłej, dobrze strzeżonej osobowości. Nie widział tej strony zbyt często._

_\- Naprawdę to doceniam – zaczął Louis. Położył dłoń na nodze bruneta i lekko ją ścisnął, wysyłając dreszcze do kręgosłupa Harry’ego. – Naprawdę doceniam naszą przyjaźń. Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć i byłoby do bani, gdybym nie miał cię przy sobie._

_Normalnie, Harry nazwałby Louisa naiwniakiem, ale był zbyt zmęczony. Plus, miło było to usłyszeć. Harry kochał Louisa, jako przyjaciela i kogoś więcej. To były uczucia, do których nigdy nie mógł przyznać się Louisowi. – Nawzajem, Lou._

_Harry spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, a jego piękne niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w jego. – Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?_

_\- Po prostu – zaczął Louis, ale nigdy nie dokończył zdania. Szatyn poruszył się do przodu i naparł lekko swoimi spierzchniętymi, ale jednocześnie miękkimi ustami na usta Harry’ego. Brunet otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu, gdy coś podobnego do elektryczności przeszyło całe jego ciało, zanim uspokoił się i zamknął swoje oczy. Louis całował go delikatnie i słodko, jego dłoń gładziła policzek Harry’ego. Harry całował się z innymi ludźmi, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w taki sposób._

_Ich pocałunki stawały się szybsze i głębsze, kiedy Louis sprawił, że brunet położył się na łóżku. Harry położył jedną dłoń na plecach szatyna, a drugą zatopił w jego włosach, podczas gdy ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorący. Cichy jęk uciekł z ust Harry’ego, kiedy Louis ssał skórę poniżej jego szczęki._

_\- Chłopcy, gaście światło! – Usłyszeli krzyk z korytarza. Louis zeskoczył z Harry’ego, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś podobnego do strachu. Szatyn zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy._

_\- Powinienem wrócić do domu – powiedział Louis, wkładając swoje rzeczy do niewielkiej torby podróżnej._

_\- Dlaczego, do cholery? – zapytał Harry. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Louis wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą smutnego i zdezorientowanego Harry’ego._

_Niezliczona ilość wiadomości została wysłana do Louisa w ciągu następnych dwóch dni, ale szatyn nie odpisał na żadną z nich. Jak ktoś może pocałować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i tak po prostu odejść? A następnie nie odzywać się przez następne dwa dni? Harry miał nadzieję, że gdy przybędzie do szkoły, Louis będzie gotowy do rozmowy. Ale kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się i pomachał do niego na korytarzu, Louis odwrócił się w druga stronę. Wkrótce, Louis nie rozstawał się ze swoimi kumplami z drużyny, podczas gdy Harry również zawarł kilka nowych przyjaźni. Harry był smutny z tego powodu przez bardzo długi czas, nie rozumiał dlaczego mógł zrobić coś takiego. Ale w końcu się z tego otrząsnął._

\--

\- Przeprosił? To dobrze, prawda? – Liam zatrzymał grę wideo i odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego. To był kolejny dzień i Harry oraz Liam brali udział w swojej sobotniej rutynie. To wiązało się z graniem w gry wideo, oglądaniem filmów i jedzeniem ogromnej ilości niezdrowego jedzenia.

\- Nie, nie jest dobrze. Czy on naprawdę myśli, że może tak po prostu przeprosić i wszystko znowu będzie w porządku? Pocałował mnie i potem postanowił nie odzywać się do mnie przez trzy lata, Liam. Czy on kiedykolwiek zamierza o tym wspomnieć? – Harry był wściekły. Mógł przejść przez życie nie odzywając się do Louisa nigdy więcej, ale nie, musieli być razem w parze do najważniejszego projektu tego roku.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Liam, wkładając trzy chipsy do swoich ust. – Nie musicie się przecież przyjaźnić. Ale może mógłbyś mu wybaczyć, żeby mieć ten projekt z głowy? To sprawi, że wszystko będzie o wiele łatwiejsze dla ciebie, Harry.

\- Takie mądre słowa pochodzące od kogoś z ustami pełnymi Doritos – zaśmiał się Harry. – Hej, chcesz zostać na noc?

\- Tak właściwie to miałem inne plany dla nas na dzisiejszy wieczór – powiedział Liam, poruszając brwiami.

\- Nie mogę zrobić kolejnego kampingu w ogródku. Jest zimno na zewnątrz, a poza tym nie rozumiem twojej dziwnej obsesji z tym związanej – jęknął Harry. Po co spać na zewnątrz, kiedy czeka na siebie ciepła sypialnia?

\- Po pierwsze, to było wredne. Po drugie, pisałem z Kathryn wczoraj i dowiedziałem się, że jest impreza w domu Nialla Horana i ona chce, żebym poszedł z nią. Świetnie, prawda? Myślę, że dzisiaj w końcu wykonam jakiś krok – wykrzyknął Liam z podnieceniem.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym poszedł do domu Nialla Horana – zaprotestował Harry. – Niall jest najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, a ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty widzieć go częściej niż to konieczne.

\- No dalej, Harry. Pójdziemy tam tylko na chwilę i wyjdziemy wtedy, kiedy będziesz chciał. Proszę? W trosce o moje życie uczuciowe? – nalegał Liam, przybierając swoją słynną minę małego szczeniaczka.

\- Robię to tylko dla ciebie, Payne. – Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty wychodzić dzisiejszego wieczoru, ale czułby się okropnie, gdyby zawiódł swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Świetnie! – Liam zerwał się, zostawiając za sobą grę FIFA i ruszył w stronę swojej szafy. – Co powinienem ubrać? Chcę wyglądać dobrze, ale nie jakbym starał się zbyt mocno, wiesz?

\--

Niall mieszkał w dość dużym domu na wzgórzu. To było idealne miejsce do urządzenia imprezy, ponieważ nie było żadnych sąsiadów w okolicy, którzy mogliby narzekać. Kiedy Harry i Liam przyjechali, impreza trwała już w najlepsze. Głośna muzyka wydobywała się z domu i wyglądało na to, że cała szkoła znajdowała się w salonie.

\- Liam! Harry! – krzyknął pijany głos należący do gospodarza, Nialla Horana, który przyciągnął ich obu do chwiejnego uścisku. – Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteście. Napoje są w kuchni, a łazienka znajduje się po lewej stronie.

Nagle po domu rozszedł się głośny trzask. – Cholera! Muszę iść! – krzyknął Niall i zniknął tak szybko jak przyszedł.

\- Miły dzieciak – zaśmiał się Liam i rozejrzał się po pokoju, jego oczy rozświetliły się, kiedy zobaczył osobę, której szukał. Kathryn, piękna blondynka tańczyła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, dopóki nie zauważyła Liama i przywołała go machnięciem ręki. – Cholera jasna, dobrze, do zobaczenia później, Harry. Życz mi szczęścia!

Harry stał samotnie na imprezie, na której na pewno był Louis. Harry nie widział innej możliwości jak tylko się upić. Udał się do kuchni, która w przeciwieństwie do salonu była stosunkowo pusta, nie licząc pary obściskującej się w kącie. Harry oparł się o ladę kuchenną, nie chodził często na imprezy. Brunet wolał małe spotkanie z przyjaciółmi niż ogromną imprezę pełną ludzi, których nie potrafił znieść nawet wtedy, gdy miał dobry humor.

Jego chwila spokoju została przerwana, kiedy osoba, którą miał zamiar unikać przez cały wieczór pojawiła się w drzwiach. Louis miał na sobie białą koszulkę oraz obcisłe jeansy. Wyglądał dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Ale Harry miał to kompletnie gdzieś.

Harry zamarł, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Louis zrobił krok w stronę drugiego chłopaka, a Harry zrobił krok do tyłu. – Harry, możemy porozmawiać?

Harry chwycił sześciopak i przepchnął się obok Louisa. Musiał uciec od niego jak najdalej. Właśnie w taki sposób skończył na ganku Nialla, na którym było zaskakująco spokojne, biorąc pod uwagę imprezę wewnątrz budynku. Harry usiadł na schodku i otworzył jedno z piw, szybko wypijając połowę. Smakowało okropnie, Harry od zawsze nienawidził piwa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio w tamtej chwili.

Nagle Harry usłyszał kaszel po swojej prawej stronie. Zdecydowanie nie zauważył Zayna Malika siedzącego na skraju werandy. Miał na sobie jedną ze swoich koszul w kratę, a pomiędzy jego palcami znajdował się skręt.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Zayn, zaciągając się szlugiem.

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – odparł Harry. Zayn zaśmiał się i uniósł swojego skręta oferując go brunetowi, a Harry uniósł swój sześciopak piwa. – Mam wszystko czego potrzebuje.

\- Unikam swojej byłej dziewczyny, Lauren. Zerwaliśmy kilka dni temu, ponieważ, uch, tak jakby poznałem kogoś innego. Co brzmi okropnie, ale Lauren była zbyt nachalna przez cały ten czas. Zawsze musieliśmy robić to, co ona chciała i to było cholernie irytujące. Co to za związek, jeśli robicie tylko to, co chce jedna ze stron? I tak chciałem z nią zerwać. Lauren jest teraz kompletnie pijana i błaga mnie, żebym do niej wrócił. Więc przyszedłem tutaj – skończył Zayn. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał tak długiej wypowiedzi z ust czarnowłosego chłopaka. Harry domyślił się, że trawka sprawia, że wszyscy stają się bardziej rozmowni.

\- Ja również kogoś unikam – powiedział Harry, otwierając drugie piwo.

\- Ach, też byłą dziewczynę? – zapytał Zayn, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszał śmiech drugiego chłopaka.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie, jestem gejem – wyjaśnił Harry.

Zayn skinął głową i zaciągnął się kolejny raz. – Więc unikasz byłego chłopaka?

\- Nie do końca – wybełkotał Harry. – Nigdy nie byliśmy parą.

Zayn skinął głową, kiedy szklane drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się Niall Horan.

\- Cześć, Zayn. Harry. – Niall uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę drugiego chłopaka. – Zayn, hm, mógłbyś mi w czymś pomóc na górze?

Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, a następnie zwrócił się jeszcze do Harry’ego. – Hej, powodzenia w dalszym unikaniu tego chłopaka.

Chwilę później Harry został sam na werandzie. Było naprawdę zimno na zewnątrz, ale brunet nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wrócić do środka. Za ogrodem znajdował się las, idealne miejsce dla mordercy, który mógłby wyskoczyć oraz zamordować bruneta piłą łańcuchową i nikt by tego nie zauważył. Ale Harry był już lekko wstawiony i kompletnie nie przejmował się potencjalnym seryjnym mordercą chcącym zrobić mu krzywdę. To właśnie wtedy Harry postanowił dokończyć swój sześciopak.

\--

Musiało być po pierwszej w nocy, kiedy Harry, pijany jak nigdy wcześniej, wtoczył się do domu Nialla. Miejsce znacznie opustoszało i brunet musiał znaleźć Liama. Sprawdził kuchnię oraz salon, ale nie znalazł swojego przyjaciela w żadnym z tych miejsc. Harry postanowił pójść do domu na piechotę, nie był aż tak pijany. Ale potknął się po zrobieniu dwóch kroków i był bardzo bliski upadku, gdy ktoś nagle owinął swoje ręce wokół niego i uratował go od spotkania twarzą w twarz z marmurową podłogą. Harry był wdzięczny temu niesamowitemu człowiekowi, kimkolwiek on był.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Brunet usłyszał słodki, znajomy głos, od którego najwyraźniej nie miał najmniejszych szans uciec, mimo trzyletniej passy. Harry cofnął to, nie jest już wdzięczny. Harry stanął i wykręcił się z uścisku drugiego chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? Muszę iść do domu – powiedział Harry, jego słowa zabrzmiały śmiesznie, gdy opuściły jego usta.

\- Nie w takim stanie, odwiozę cię do domu – powiedział Louis, i zanim Harry mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, dodał – Nie martw się, jestem całkowicie trzeźwy. Rano muszę opiekować się bliźniaczkami. To istny koszmar, kiedy masz kaca.

Harry uwierzył w to i skinął głową, akceptując zaproszenie Louisa. To nie tak, że miał jakieś inne wyjście. Na pewno skończyłby martwy, gdyby poszedł pieszo do domu. Louis chwycił swój płaszcz i położył dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, żeby poprowadzić go do swojego samochodu. Dłoń wypalała dziurę w jego koszulce.

Samochód Louisa był tym samym rupieciem, którym jego mama nęciła go, kiedy był młodszy. Jay często mówiła rzeczy takie jak „Lepiej pozmywaj naczynia, jeśli chcesz ten samochód”, żeby przekonać syna do wykonania swoich obowiązków. Auto mogło być stare, zdezelowane i nieco brzydkie, ale było ciepłe i pachniało jak Louis. Harry zamknął oczy, gdy szatyn wycofywał z podjazdu Horana.

\- Wydaję mi się, że jesteś zbyt wstawiony, żeby porozmawiać – powiedział Louis, skręcając w ulicę, na której mieszkał brunet.

\- Nie jestem wstawiony. Wypiłem tylko trochę. – Harry próbował skłamać, a Louis zaśmiał się. To było zbyt wiele dla niego, siedział obok Louisa w samochodzie, rozmawiał z nim. Harry stawał się coraz bardziej emocjonalny, miał wrażenie, że mur budowany przez te wszystkie lata zaczął powoli pękać. Brunet nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Musiał wiedzieć dlaczego. – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wiedziałeś, co czułem do ciebie. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.

Jego słowa były niewyraźne i Louis zatrzymał samochód, znajdowali się przed domem Harry’ego. Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech, jego twarz była zachmurzona, a oczy smutne. – Przestraszyłem się, Harry. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Harry szarpnął klamką od drzwi samochodu, robienie prostych rzeczy jest o wiele trudniejsze, kiedy jest się pijanym. Odwrócił się, aby ponownie spojrzeć na Louisa. – Mogliśmy być świetną parą.

Louis odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje kolana. – Wiem.

Wkrótce po tym, Harry zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował na trawnik.

\--

Pobudka w niedzielę była najgorszym doświadczeniem w życiu Harry’ego – okej, drugim w kolejności. Najstraszniejsze nie było to, że bolała go głowa i czuł mdłości. Najstraszniejsze było to, że Harry wszystko pamiętał. Pamiętał, że Liam zostawił go samego, że rozmawiał z Zaynem Malikiem, że wypił sześciopak piwa, oraz pamiętał swoją jakże uroczą rozmowę z Louisem. Sytuacja między nimi będzie niezręczna. Cóż, o wiele bardziej niezręczna niż wcześniej.

Harry czekał na Liama przy jego szafce, żeby zabić go za porzucenie go poprzedniej nocy. Brunet zaczynał się niecierpliwić, ponieważ lekcja zaczynała się za piętnaście minut, a Liam wciąż się nie pojawił.

Harry został gwałtownie wyciągnięty ze swoich złośliwych myśli o Liamie, kiedy ktoś dwukrotnie postukał palcem po jego ramieniu. Brunet odwrócił się, żeby nakrzyczeć na przyjaciela, kiedy zauważył, że osobą stojącą przed nim nie był Liam, a Louis. Poważnie? To tak, jakby ten dzieciak zawsze wiedział, gdzie znajdował się Harry.

\- Wyzdrowiałeś po sobocie? – zapytał Louis, kołysząc się na piętach, zanim oparł się o szafkę. Miał na sobie obcisłe jeansy oraz niebieską bluzkę, która według bruneta podkreślała jego oczy. – Byłeś nieźle nawalony, kolego.

Harry szybko odsunął od siebie myśli o pięknych niebieskich oczach Louisa. – Tak, dzięki za podwiezienie mnie do domu.

\- W każdej chwili, szczerze. Jeśli chodzi o naszą poprzednią rozmowę – zaczął Louis.

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – prychnął Harry, zanim Louis mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- No dobrze. – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Więc, widzimy się dzisiaj w bibliotece? Mamy jeszcze masę rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Tak, pewnie – powiedział Harry, zauważając Liama idącego w oddali i Louis również go zauważył.

\- Okej, świetnie. Muszę iść na spotkanie z drużyną. Mamy ważny mecz za kilka tygodni i jako kapitan muszę wygłosić inspirujące przemówienie, czy coś w tym stylu – wyjaśnił Louis. Pomachał Liamowi, a następnie ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Mnie się wydawało, czy ty rozmawiałeś z Louisem? – zapytał Liam. – W końcu rozwiązaliście swoje problemy?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry ze złością, uderzając przyjaciela w klatkę piersiową swoją książką od matematyki.

\- Auć! Za co to było?

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz za co – odpowiedział Harry, a na twarzy Liama wymalowała się wina. – Zostawiłeś mnie samego. Wiesz kto zabrał mnie do domu? Louis. Louis zabrał mnie do domu.

\- To świetnie. Prawda? – zapytał Liam z podekscytowaniem. Harry ponownie uderzył go w klatkę piersiową. – Mógłbyś przestać to robić?

\- Nie, nie świetnie! – powiedział Harry, zamierzając ponownie uderzyć Liama, ale jego przyjaciel wyrwał mu książkę z ręki, zanim mógł narobić jakiś szkód. – Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o _tych_ rzeczach. A ja nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

\- I co sobie powiedzieliście? – zapytał Liam.

\- Niewiele, nim zwymiotowałem na trawnik przed moim domem. – Harry nie miał ochoty opowiadać Liamowi całej historii.

\- To obrzydliwe, stary – powiedział Liam i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Gdy szli go klasy, Liam opowiadał o tym, jak w końcu odważył się zaprosić Kathryn na randkę. Oraz o tym, że obściskiwali się w schowku na miotły, i właśnie dlatego Liam przybył tak późno. Harry był szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej życie uczuciowe jednego z nich było udane.

\--

Spacer z sali lekcyjnej do biblioteki był długi i Harry szedł znacznie szybszym tempem niż za pierwszym razem. Harry nie był przerażony rozmową z Louisem, ponieważ był pewien, że szatyn już nie wspomni o sobocie. Louis zawsze dotrzymywał swojego słowa.

Harry wszedł do biblioteki i zobaczył, że Louis siedział w tym samym miejscu gdzie ostatnio. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy tylko go zauważył, sprawiając, że pod Harrym ugięły się kolana. Zawsze miał słabość do uśmiechu Louisa. Harry szybko odpędził od ciebie to uczucie i ruszył w stronę stolika.

Pracowali przez chwilę, szukając dat i wydarzeń do osi czasu, którą musieli zmontować. To były całkiem interesujące rzeczy. Juliusz Cezar miał bardzo urozmaicone życie. Cóż, Harry uważał to za ciekawe. Louis ciągle tracił zainteresowanie i w pewnym momencie zaczął rzucać małymi papierowymi kulkami w drugiego chłopaka. I kiedy jedna z kulek wpadła do ust bruneta, podczas gdy czytał na głos, Harry poddał się i oboje wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, otrzymując surowe spojrzenie od bibliotekarki.

Harry wyciągnął zwinięty kawałek papieru ze swoich ust i rzucił nim w Louisa, uderzając go w policzek.

\- Obrzydliwe! – wyszeptał Louis, nie chcąc podpaść bibliotekarce. Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Harry widział jego zęby, i tym razem Harry to odwzajemnił. Uśmiechali się do siebie przez kilka sekund, zanim Louis się odezwał. – Jeśli chodzi o sobotę…

Uśmiech bruneta znikł, gdy słowa opuściły usta Louisa. Harry naprawdę dobrze się bawił przez kilka sekund. – Myślałem, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Posłuchaj, wiem, że spieprzyłem i straciłem szansę na bycie razem – zaczął Louis.

\- Tak, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś, a potem codziennie ignorowałeś mnie na rzecz głupiej drużyny piłkarskiej – przerwał Harry z goryczą.

\- Wiem, i bardzo cię przepraszam. Bałem się, co drużyna może powiedzieć. Bałem się, że będą znęcać się nade mną bardziej niż nad innymi kolesiami – wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Mam cię, piłka nożna była ważniejsza ode mnie. Oni w ogóle wiedzą, że jesteś gejem? – Harry przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po książki, żeby wyjść z biblioteki. Louis szybko złapał jego dłoń, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Jego dłoń była miękka, jak zawsze. Harry pomyślał, że to zabawne, że kiedyś był przyzwyczajony do bycia dotykanym przez Louisa przez cały czas, ale teraz najmniejszy dotyk wysyła go na skraj.

\- To nie… ja po prostu… byłem idiotą, Harry. Żałowałem tego każdego dnia. Uwierz mi, że wiele razy chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – wyszeptał Louis, unikając pytania zadanego przez bruneta. Jego dłoń nadal trzymała tę Harry’ego.

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Dlaczego musiały minąć trzy lata oraz musieliśmy zostać dobrani do szkolnego projektu, żebyś w końcu ponownie się do mnie odezwał? – wyszeptał surowo Harry.

\- Myślałem, że byłeś zbyt wściekły, żeby ze mną porozmawiać.

\- Cóż, nie myliłeś się – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Mogę dokończyć to, co chciałem powiedzieć minutę temu? – zapytał Louis, a Harry zacisnął usta i zabrał dłoń z uścisku Louisa, żeby skrzyżować ramiona. – Posłuchaj, wiem, że nie możemy być razem. Jednakże ucieszyłbym się, gdybyśmy mogli spróbować ponownie być przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie wiem, Louis. – Czy mogli znowu być przyjaciółmi? A może trzy lata rozłąki były zbyt długim okresem czasu, żeby w ogóle to rozważyć.

\- No dalej, Harry – nalegał Louis. – Naprawdę brakuje mi spotkań z tobą. Wiem, że tobie również, sądząc po tym jak dobrze bawiliśmy się chwilę temu. Wiem, że naprawdę cię zraniłem, ale potrzebuję cię z powrotem w moim życiu, nie obchodzi mnie, że tylko jako przyjaciela.

Harry rozważał prośbę Louisa przez chwilę. Lubił ponowne być blisko Louisa i jego rodziny, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie przyznał się do tego przed samym sobą. Harry nie sądził, że wrócą do tego, co mieli wcześniej, ale warto było spróbować.

Brunet westchnął głęboko, podczas gdy Louis patrzył na niego z nadzieją w oczach. – Okej, możemy być przyjaciółmi. Ale tylko przyjaciółmi.

Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i zamknął swojego laptopa. – Dziękuje za danie mi drugiej szansy. Nie sądzisz, że wystarczy nauki na dzisiaj?

\--

Po tamtym dniu, Harry i Louis kontynuowali pracę nad projektem o Juliuszu Cezarze. Cóż, pracowali tak długo jak się dało, zanim Louis znudził się i obydwoje kończyli robiąc coś zupełnie innego. Sytuacja między nimi naprawdę się polepszała. Liam nadal był najlepszym przyjacielem bruneta, a Louis nadal siedział ze swoimi kumplami z drużyny podczas lunchu, ale Louis i Harry zaczęli spędzać ze sobą swój czas wolny. I to nie było coś, czego Harry spodziewał się w ciągu następnego miliona lat.

Mama Harry’ego, Anne, była zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła Louisa w ich domu po raz pierwszy od kilku lat. Louis właśnie wychodził, gdy Anne wróciła z pracy.

\- Dzień dobry Anne, miło cię widzieć! – powiedział Louis, zanim wyślizgnął się przez drzwi, zostawiając bruneta sam na sam z jego zdezorientowaną mamą stojącą przed nim.

\- Wyjaśnij – było wszystkim co Anne powiedziała do niego. Kobieta uniosła brwi w charakterystyczny sposób, który oznaczał, że Harry był w tarapatach.

\- Zostaliśmy połączeni w ramach projektu szkolnego – stwierdził Harry, siadając na schodku, na którym wcześniej stał. – I tak jakby znowu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – dodał szybko na końcu.

Anne spuściła swoje rzeczy na podłogę i usiadła obok syna. – Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? Jeszcze niedawno go nienawidziłeś.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, i Annie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i lekko je ścisnęła.

\- Cieszę się, że staracie się naprawić waszą znajomość. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Nie wiem co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem, ponieważ nadal nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek to było, bardzo mocno cię zraniło. Nie chcę, żeby to się powtórzyło. – Harry snuł się w kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną przez wieki po tej całej sprawie z Louisem. Był pewien, że ciężko było z nim wtedy wytrzymać, więc rozumie o co chodzi jego mamie.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, mamo. Po prostu spotykamy się i pracujemy nad naszym projektem. To nie tak, że znowu jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – wyjaśnił Harry. Szczerze mówiąc, brunet chciałby, żeby tak było. Bawił się świetnie z Louisem. Wszystko było tak jak za dawnych czasów. Jednakże było widać, że Louis starał się zachować pewien dystans. Nigdy nie siadał szczególnie blisko bruneta i czasami wahał się przed najprostszym dotykiem. To było irytujące dla Harry’ego, ponieważ on sekretnie tego pragnął.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Tylko bądź ostrożny tym razem, dobrze? – Annie pocałowała czoło swojego syna. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ona wiedziała coś więcej niż powinna, skoro była taka opiekuńcza.

\--

\- No dalej, przyjaciele chodzą razem na imprezy – powiedział Louis do Harry’ego przez telefon pewnej soboty. – Niall powiedział mi, że chce, żebyś przyszedł.

\- Ten chłopak jest zbyt miły dla własnego dobra. W porządku, pójdę – poddał się Harry.

Louis odebrał bruneta o dziesiątej wieczorem, przyjeżdżając do domu Nialla piętnaście minut później. Podczas całej jazdy samochodem, Louis mówił o tym, jak bardzo uwielbia imprezy blondyna.

\- On po prostu ma szczęście, że jego rodziców prawie wcale nie ma w domu – powiedział Louis, gdy szli długim podjazdem Nialla. – Ja mam szczęście, jeśli moja mama wyjdzie chociażby na jedną noc. Nawet wtedy muszę pilnować dziewczynek.

\- Nie czułbyś się samotny będąc sam w ogromnym domu przez cały czas? – zapytał Harry. On na pewno by się czuł. Również byłby przerażony tym, co mogłaby zrobić jego mama, gdyby kiedykolwiek urządził imprezę pod jej nieobecność.

\- Nie, jeśli mógł urządzać cholernie niesamowite imprezy w każdy weekend – odpowiedział Louis.

Dom Nialla był taki sam jak ostatnio, głośny i ciemny.

\- Zatańcz ze mną – krzyknął Louis do bruneta. Harry pokręcił głową. Chłopak nie tańczył zbyt często, i miał ku temu bardzo dobry powód. – Och, no dalej!

Louis chwycił Harry’ego za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę tańczących ludzi. Ze względu na dużą ilość osób, Harry i Louis byli bardzo blisko siebie, co nie było najgorszą rzeczą, która mogła się wydarzyć. Poruszają się w rytm muzyki i patrzą sobie w oczy. Harry’emu było gorąco; było tak cholernie gorąco w tym domu. Chciał się rozebrać do naga, ale to nie byłoby społecznie akceptowalne.

Louis położył dłoń na biodrze drugiego chłopaka, przyciągając go bliżej. Najwidoczniej Louis zrezygnował z niedotykania go. Harry czuł każdą część siebie, która dotykała Louisa, zwłaszcza dłoń na Harrym, która wypalała dziurę w jego biodrze. Brunet nie chciał niczego bardziej, jak zmniejszyć odległość między nimi. Ale nie, byli tylko dwójką tańczących przyjaciół.

Louis przeniósł dłoń do ucha Harry’ego, zaczesując za nie włosy bruneta. Pochylił się, przyciskając usta do ucha drugiego chłopaka.

\- Upijmy się – powiedział Louis. Harry poczuł ciarki na całym swoim ciele. Nie chciał ruszać się z miejsca, ale chwilę później Louis wyprowadzał go z tłumu.

\--

To było piątkowe popołudnie i Harry siedział wtedy u Liama, kiedy otrzymał wiadomość od Louisa. Zaczęli ponownie pisać ze sobą, rozmawiając na różne głupie tematy, których Harry nigdy nie poruszyłby z inną osobą.

 _Przyjdź jutro, mamy do zrobienia jeszcze jedną rzecz związaną z Juliuszem Cezarem,_ głosiła wiadomość. Harry zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu, ponieważ projekt został skończony w zeszłą środę. Brunet wysłał szybkie _okej_ i wyłączył swój telefon.

\- Czy to nie wspaniałe, że nasze życia uczuciowe powoli rozkwitają? – zapytał Liam, biorąc garść maślanego popcornu. Siedzieli w piwnicy Liama i oglądali _Moulin Rouge_. Kathryn powiedziała, że to był jej ulubiony film, więc Liam zmusił swojego przyjaciela, żeby obejrzał go razem z nim, rzucając poduszką, kiedy Harry zapytał, dlaczego nie zaprosił Kathryn, zamiast niego.

\- Hej, powiedziałem ci, że ja i Louis jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – oświadczył Harry. Na ekranie telewizora przystojny chłopak z ładnymi oczami próbował przekonać rudowłosą dziewczynę, że byli sobie przeznaczeni.

\- No dalej, Harry, spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem aż tak tępy? – Liam zwrócił się do przyjaciela, unosząc brwi do góry.

\- Nie umawiamy się ze sobą! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Nigdy nie mógłbym być z nim w ten sposób.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kolego – powiedział Liam.

\--

Harry pojawił się w domu Louisa następnego dnia około czwartej. Szatyn otworzył drzwi po jednym stuknięciu i poprosił drugiego chłopaka, żeby poszedł za nim do jego pokoju, który był pewnego rodzaju powrotem do przeszłości. Prześcieradła, poduszki i koce zostały wykorzystane do zbudowania fortu. To było coś, co ich dwójka często robiła, kiedy oglądali filmy.

\- Jak za starych czasów, co nie? – Louis był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem samego siebie. Usiadł i otworzył swojego laptopa, żeby pokazać Harry’emu, że film o Juliuszu Cezarze był już gotowy do obejrzenia.

\- To jest niesamowite, ale czy ten film w ogóle odzwierciedla rzeczywistość? – zapytał Harry, siadając obok Louisa. Fort był dobrze zbudowany, ale był również bardzo mały. Nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, więc musieli siedzieć bardzo blisko siebie.

\- Kogo to obchodzi? – Louis włączył film i oparł się o stos poduszek. – Zasługujemy na miły film za ciężką pracę, którą wykonaliśmy.

\- Masz na myśli ciężką pracę, którą ja wykonałem – poprawił Harry, na co Louis zachichotał. Harry również się oparł. Mały fort zrobiony przez Louisa był w sumie całkiem wygodny.

Film rozpoczął się tandetną muzyką, którą Louis zaczął nucić chwilę później. Harry zawsze uwielbiał głos Louisa i zawsze powtarzał mu, że powinien zostać piosenkarzem. _Będę następną Beyonce_ , odpowiadał Louis za każdym razem, a następnie śpiewał jedną z jej piosenek.

Szczerze mówiąc, film był nudny. Powstał w 1957 roku, więc wszystko było tandetne, tak jak we wszystkich starych adaptacjach. Przez chwile naśmiewali się z filmu, a potem zaczęli rozmawiać o innych rzeczach. Rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Louis opowiedział o rozwodzie swoich rodziców i jego skutkach, które odbiły się na jego mamie. Opowiedział również o Niallu i o tym, jak chłopak pomógł mu przez to wszystko przejść. Harry opowiedział o Liamie i wyjawieniu swojej orientacji przed swoją mamą. Louis nadal tego nie zrobił i Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego. Jay nie wydawała się być typem rodzica, który przejmowałby się takimi rzeczami. Ale Harry trzymał język za zębami.

Film skończył się wieki temu i piosenka początkowa leciała zapętlona przez ten cały czas. Harry nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęli się do siebie przytulać. Głowa bruneta leżała na klatce piersiowej Louisa, którego dłoń przebiegała przez jego włosy. Harry słyszał przyjemne, miarowe bicie serca drugiego chłopaka. To było coś, co Harry zawsze uwielbiał robić.

\- Lubię twoje długie włosy – powiedział Louis, nadal przebiegając dłońmi przez długie loki bruneta. Harry uwielbiał, kiedy ktoś bawił się jego włosami, zwłaszcza kolesie, z którymi akurat się obściskiwał. Jednak to było o wiele przyjemniejsze, kiedy robił to Louis. – Pasują ci.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziękuję bardzo, Louis. Hej, myślisz, że powinniśmy…

Następną rzeczą, którą Harry zarejestrował była dłoń na jego policzku oraz ciepłe usta na jego własnych. Były takie miękkie i niesamowite i… nie! Harry nie mógł tego zrobić. Szybko odepchnął Louisa, przez co runął na nich fort.

\- Harry! – niemalże krzyknął Louis, próbując wydostać się z bałaganu pościeli i poduszek, ukazując pełną bólu twarz, kiedy w końcu mu się to udało.

\- Poważnie? – Harry wstał. – Powiedziałem, że możemy znowu być przyjaciółmi. Tylko tyle. Uwierz mi, że naprawdę chciałbym z tobą być. Ale nie mogę być twoim sekretem. Twoja własna matka nie wie, że jesteś gejem. Nie mogę ryzykować powtórki z ostatniego razu.

\- Harry, tym razem będzie inaczej, obiecuje – nalegał Louis. Harry nienawidził widzieć go w takim stanie, ale był tak wściekły, że miał to gdzieś.

\- Zgodziliśmy się być tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale widocznie nie możemy nimi być. Więc albno w końcu się ogarniesz, albo to ostatni raz kiedy rozmawiamy. – Tym razem to Harry zostawił Louisa samego w jego pokoju.

\--

Następne tygodnie mijały jak we mgle. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ponownie znalazł się w tej samej sytuacji. Powinien był posłuchać swojej mamy. To było coś, co brunet często uświadamiał sobie zbyt późno. Harry nie mógł być z Louisem, jeśli ich związek musiałby być sekretem. Może oni nigdy nie byli sobie przeznaczeni. Wszelkie próby odnowienia ich przyjaźni były tylko czystą głupotą.

Louis nawet nie próbował porozmawiać z brunetem. Ilekroć widzieli się na korytarzu, albo Harry, albo Louis odwracał się i szedł w zupełnie inną stronę. To było pewnego rodzaju ciche porozumienie pomiędzy nimi.

Unikali się doskonale, z wyjątkiem jednego incydentu. Harry zapytał nauczyciela angielskiego, czy może pójść do łazienki, ponieważ, cóż, lekcja była nudna. I tak jakby musiał się załatwić. Łazienka była pusta, kiedy do niej wszedł i udał się do pisuaru, żeby załatwić swoją potrzebę. I właśnie wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wszedł Louis, którego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok bruneta.

\- Mogę pójść do drugiej łazienki – zasugerował Louis, odwracając się.

Harry pokręcił głową. – Nie bądź śmieszny. Ona znajduje po drugiej stronie szkoły.

I właśnie w ten sposób, Harry i Louis niezręcznie załatwiali swoje potrzeby obok siebie. Harry został w łazience jeszcze przez dwie minuty po wyjściu Louisa, myśląc o tym, że jego życie stało się niesamowitym bałaganem. Brunet dostał również karę za zbyt długie siedzenie w łazience.

Harry był w beznadziejnym humorze. Jednakże miał najlepszego przyjaciela, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. Liam był przy nim za pierwszym razem i Harry był szczęśliwy, że drugi chłopak był przy nim teraz. Liam przez cały czas starał się rozweselić Harry’ego oraz ograniczył do minimum swoje opowieści o Kathryn, żeby go przypadkiem nie zasmucić.

Dlatego Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył Liama rozmawiającego półszeptem z Niallem Horanem. Obydwoje zamilkli, gdy zauważyli zbliżającego się do nich bruneta. Niall pożegnał się z Liamem i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, zanim ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Co to było? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och, hm, Niall miał pytanie dotyczące zadania domowego z matematyki – wypalił Liam.

\- Liam – zaczął Harry. – Nie chodzicie razem na matematykę. On chodzi ze mną.

\- Dokładnie, poprosił mnie o pomoc – powiedział Liam, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy kłamał.

\- Niech ci będzie. – Harry postanowił odpuścić, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to za bardzo.

\--

Harry siedział do późna pewnego wieczoru, ponieważ uczył się na ważny test z matematyki, który miał następnego dnia. Sama treść była dość łatwa, jednakże Harry miał niesamowicie wrednego nauczyciela, który kazał mu nauczyć się na pamięć wszystkich wzorów. Podrapał się po głowie, próbując sobie przypomnieć jeden szczególnie długi wzór, kiedy usłyszał jak coś uderzyło w okno. Jego umysł natychmiast pomyślał o seryjnym mordercy, który ostrzegał go przed sobą. Harry zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, to najprawdopodobniej był tylko głupi ptak.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał ten dźwięk ponownie, postanowił, że będzie odważny i zbada całą sytuację. Odsłonił zasłonę i zobaczył nikogo innego jak Louisa Tomlinsona.

Harry otworzył okno i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. – Co ty do cholery tutaj robisz? Jest dziesiąta! – wyszeptał Harry, wystarczająco głośno, żeby usłyszał go Louis, ale również wystarczająco cicho, żeby nie obudzić swojej mamy. Jeśli rzucanie kamieniami już tego nie zrobiło.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Mógłbyś proszę zejść na dół? – Ramiona Louisa były skrzyżowane na jego klatce piersiowej i wyglądał jakby się trząsł.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Miał przeczucie, że Louis nie przyjmie odmowy. – W porządku. Ale przestań rzucać kamieniami w moje okno, okej? To spokojna okolica.

Harry zamknął okno i chwycił dwa płaszcze ze swojej szafy, zanim zszedł na paluszkach po schodach.

Louis czekał na patio, kiedy Harry w końcu pojawił się na zewnątrz. Podłoga w domu bruneta skrzypiała i chociaż jego mama nie miała lekkiego snu, wolał nie ryzykować.

Harry podał Louisowi jedną kurtkę, zanim założył na siebie tę drugą.

\- Dzięki, jest cholernie zimno – powiedział Louis, ubierając kurtkę. – I to niby ma być lato, nienawidzę Anglii.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle wyszedłeś z domu bez kurtki? – zapytał Harry. To nie tak, że niska temperatura w nocy była czymś nowym w ich kraju.

\- Okej, to był spontaniczny akt miłości. Nie miałem czasu myśleć o takich głupotach jak kurtka – prychnął Louis.

Serce bruneta zabiło szybciej na szóstym słowie w wypowiedzi Louisa. – Miłości?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł bliżej drugiego chłopaka. – Tak, miłości, miłości. Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz trzymać nas w tajemnicy. Ja również nie chcę. Tak właściwie to miałem zaplanowaną pewną rzecz z megafonem na meczu piłkarskim, ale po prostu nie mogłem już dłużej czekać. Chcę być z tobą, Harry. Byłbym dumny mogąc nazywać cię moim chłopakiem, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.

Pomimo temperatury na zewnątrz, Harry poczuł ciepło w całym swoim ciele. Louis wyciągnął dłoń, żeby złapać tę należącą do bruneta i Harry mu na to pozwolił. – A co z twoją mama? I drużyną?

\- Powiedziałem im. Reakcja mojej mamy była naprawdę miła, i wydawało się, że żaden z moim kumpli się tym nie przejmował. – Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego. – Wiem, że wcześniej byłem idiotą, ale już się nie boję. To czego pragnę najbardziej na świecie, to być z tobą.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. On pragnął tego samego. Louis wcześniej po prostu nie był gotowy. – Też tego chcę.

Louis zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku Harry’ego, tak że byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie. – Och, i jeszcze jedno.

\- Tak? – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Louis, zmniejszając odległość między nimi.

Tym razem Harry był gotowy na pocałunek. Zamknął oczy i objął Louisa ramionami w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej. Louis włożył swoją dłoń we włosy bruneta, pogłębiając pocałunek. Był jak wszystkie inne pocałunki, ale jednocześnie był czymś więcej. Wszystko było teraz oficjalne.

Stali tak przez chwilę, jakby nadrabiali wszystkie ominięte pocałunki. Niestety, ludzie polegają na głupiej rzeczy zwanej tlenem, więc musieli odsunąć się od siebie w pewnym momencie. Obydwoje uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha.

\- Będziemy świetną parą – powiedział Louis.

\--

Harry stał przed swoją szafką wcześnie następnego poranka. Liam opowiadał mu o jego i Kathryn planach na nadchodzący weekend.

\- Hej, może ty i Louis też przyjdziecie! Zrobimy sobie podwójną randkę! – powiedział podekscytowany Liam. Gdy tylko Harry pożegnał się z Louisem poprzedniego wieczora i wszedł z powrotem do środka, szybko zadzwonił do Liama i wyszeptał mu wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

\- Brzmi nieźle. Zapytam go – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że obydwoje znaleźliśmy miłość. Naprawdę tym razem – westchnął szczęśliwie Liam, prawdopodobnie myśląc o Kathryn.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedział słodki głos za Harrym. Brunet odwrócił się, a Louis złożył szybki pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Jesteście tacy uroczy – zagruchał Liam. – Do zobaczenia w klasie.

Patrzyli na odchodzącego Liama, zanim ponownie spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Gotowy, by przedstawić naszą prezentację? – zapytał Louis.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ponieważ ty będziesz obok mnie – odpowiedział Harry, i Louis się zaśmiał.

\- Ale tandeta – powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową.

Dwójka chłopaków szła wzdłuż korytarza, kiedy Louis złapał dłoń bruneta i splótł ich palce. Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, a gdy weszli do klasy, ich dłonie nadal były połączone. W tym momencie, Harry był najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi.

Będą świetną parą.


End file.
